powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Wild Galaxy
Power Rangers Wild Galaxy is a series connected with Power Rangers Wild Force and Lost Galaxy. Story The Story starts with 5 teens falling into an ancient cave on a field trip and discovering 3 giant animals, 5 swords in a rock and a woman turned to stone. They pull out three of the swords, awakening the animals and woman. The woman reveals her name to be Teta and the animals to be Galactazords, robotic forunners of the Wild Zords. They discover a monster terrorizing the monsters and Teta uses a magic spell to draw power from the Zords to create Morpher Braces that they use to morph into the Wild Galaxy Rangers. Rangers #Red Lion Ranger- Hans Anna #Blue Bear Ranger- Ian Taylor #Yellow Hawk Ranger- Jen Myers #Black Wolf Ranger- Joe Sliha #Green Orca Ranger- Liam #Gold Smilodon Ranger- Samuel Episodes #Power Animals (First appearance of Hans, Ians, Jen, Joe, Liam, Teta, Fang, Irisan, Zanlex, Giles, Slan, Autor, Thoner and Roya) #Era Begins (Wild Galactic Megazord's debut) # Test of Combat # Fight Competition (Gorilla and Wild Galactic Megazord Knuckles makes a debut) #Attack of the Killer Wasp #Episode 6: Ideas #Episode 7: The Secret of the Python (Python Zord's debut) #Episode 8: Yellow Courage (Rangers obtain Green Wisdom Gem) #Episode 9: Josiah's Bowling Training (Debut of Fox Zord) #Episode 10: Carry on #Episode 11: The Search of Manta Ray (Manta Ray Zord debuts) #Episode 12: Life's a Beach #Episode 13: Gazelle Power (Gazelle Zord debuts) #Episode 14: Forest Hunt #Episode 15: The Lone Ranger (Shadow the Wolf Ranger is introduce and not willing to join the Rangers) #Episode 16: Tiki Madness (LoneWolf Megazord is on the loose) #Episode 17: Billiard Pool Term (Magic Man debuts) #Episode 18: Vikings Brigade (Cedric introduces) #Episode 19: The Falcon and the Dolphin (Milo and Perry as well as Nathan and Craig debuts in this episode) #Episode 20: Zalex Strikes (Rangers gets the Red Wisdom Gem) #Episode 21: Troubles from Gules (Glide Megazord debuts and Rangers gets Orange Wisdom Gem) #Episode 22: Shark Technique (Saw Shark Zord makes a debut) #Episode 23: Depths from Underworld (Thunderlight reveals that he was the Yellow Wisdom Gem's guardian by Rangers) #Episode 24: Snow for Fun (Penguin Zord debuts while Thunderlight was destroyed and Rangers obtain the Yellow Wisdom Gem and later given to Shadow) #Episode 25: Elephant Roars (First appearance of Amazon) #Episode 26: Jaguar Jungle Play (First appearance of Jungle Megazord) #Episode 27: Sorrow for Borrow #Episode 28: There's no I in Team #Episode 29: Blast of the Arctic #Episode 30: Chaos of Doom (Beast Ultrazord introduced and Rangers proceed and get Blue Wisdom Gem) #Episode 31: Echo Voices (Shadow gets the Purple Wisdom Gem) #Episode 32: Knowledge #Episode 33: Fishing Time #Episode 34: Williams Legacy #Episode 35: Quest for Gems of Wisdom (Cedric was completely destroyed) #Episode 36: Spaceship Offensive (General B-1 destroyed) #Episode 37: Iris Battle (Iris was destroyed by the Rangers and take back the Pink Wisdom Gem) #Episode 38: Distress Signal from Earth (Gules was destroyed by Sylvester and Shadow) #Episode 39: Violent War (Thorn, Royal, Magic Man and Auto was destroyed by Rangers) #Episode 40: Two Man Battle #Episode 41: Zalex Stands (Zalex was successfully defeated and destroyed by Shadow) #Episode 42: People in Danger #Episode 43: Time For Kill (Sloan was easily defeated and sacrifices to give Venom his full strength and make him powerful and destroyed by Rangers) #Episode 44: Salvation (Venom has summon Boogies to invade the Earth to capture every human) #Final Episode: Venom's Wrath (Venom was successfully destroyed for good by the Rangers with full power and the Earth was saved) See Also Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Wild Galaxy Category:Aspergerfan